


A Strong Emotion

by seleneheart



Series: Shouting [2]
Category: Riddle-Master Trilogy - Patricia A. McKillip
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/pseuds/seleneheart
Summary: Rood wondered how he could ever have thought that Morgon was a naive farmer.





	A Strong Emotion

Their first real time, Rood wondered how he could ever have considered Morgon a naive farmer.

He should have known better, for the land-heir of Hed had proven himself clever and frighteningly practical on more than one occasion. It was that air of innocence that Morgon projected that fooled almost everyone, including Rood, who knew him better than anyone in Caithnard.

They were young and healthy, roommates, and on the verge of falling in love with each other, so naturally they had experimented, kissing and fondling, bringing each other to release in warm hands, sometimes grinding against each other until their cocks jumped and clashed in ecstatic combat.

But they had gone no farther, until the night before their exams for the Blue, when they were both frustrated in their attempts to untangle the names of the various Morguls of Herun. Morgon had looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Rood did not think to be wary of him.

“We should allow these riddles to settle in our minds, to give our brains a chance to adjust to them.”

Rood was ever ready to forgo studying and in fact, he was usually the one to propose it. But Morgon’s suggestion piqued his curiosity. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve been reading,” Morgon replied, his grin going wide at Rood’s snort. “Yes, I know, we all have. But I’ve found a book of Ymris love stories. I want to try something.”

“I thought those were all supposed to be deadly dull.”

“Not all of them.”

Morgon’s expression was lustful and by this time, Rood had gotten an idea of what Morgon wanted and he agreed enthusiastically. They took their robes off and lay down together, pressing tightly against each other on the narrow student bed. Rood found the tastes he always savored inside Morgon’s mouth, and their kisses became more urgent. Morgon rolled on top and Rood found himself held down by Morgon’s weight, solid, work-hardened muscle pinning him to the bed. He moaned, rubbing upwards, trying to bring himself off as they always had.

But Morgon pulled back, running a soothing hand over his torso, and then getting up to prop a chair under the door latch and bringing a bottle of cleansing oil back to the bed. Rood was curious as to why Morgon thought it necessary to make sure they weren’t interrupted, but he stopped caring when Morgon bent down and planted kisses in a line between his nipples.

And when Morgon’s head went lower, Rood stopped thinking of anything at all, giving himself over to feeling . . . Morgon’s tongue exploring the contours of his cock, Morgon’s hands softly rolling his balls around, Morgon’s long hair brushing his thighs when he took Rood’s cock into his mouth, warm and wet surrounding his flesh.

He paid no attention when Morgon grappled with the oil, slicking his fingers with it, but when Morgon inserted a finger into the opening of Rood’s body, he nearly bucked Morgon off in his surprise. Morgon hummed reassuringly around Rood’s cock, and Rood relaxed, deciding that it felt good once he became accustomed to the strange sensation. He groaned aloud when Morgon added another finger, and now Morgon carefully tested him, finally finding a place that made Rood writhe with little tinges of desire shooting through him. Morgon made another encouraging humming noise and tightened his mouth, while at the same time, his fingers worked a counterpoint rhythm in and out of Rood’s body.

Rood was caught between Morgon’s fingers and his mouth, overwhelmed, the intense pleasure building up unbearably until he could do nothing but loose it at Morgon’s urging. He felt a shout growing in his chest, even as the sensations in his cock magnified, both pressures balancing on the fine edge until he fell over, releasing both the shout and the pleasure cleanly away from him and into the world.

He spasmed into Morgon’s mouth while the shout magnified, became a Great Shout, shattering the wine bottle, snapping the locks on the door and the trunks, and setting up a series of outraged cries from rooms around their’s. Morgon’s head came up in shock, but Rood grabbed his hair and wrenched him back down.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he gritted, and then sighed when Morgon latched back onto his still shuddering cock.

A pounding came on the door, students making uncouth comments, until finally, one of the Masters arrived and told them to present themselves in the library for an explanation within fifteen minutes.

Rood slowly unclenched his fingers from Morgon’s hair. “Are you all right?”

Morgon’s eyes were dazed and he shook his head, as if trying to clear water from his ears. “I think so. You probably shouldn’t unleash a Great Shout on the College grounds.”

Rood remembered a long ago sunlit day and his father saying, _”You must be sufficiently motivated by some strong emotion.”_ Now he understood what Mathom had meant.

“I know. I was . . . motivated by a strong emotion.”

Morgon actually smirked at that. “Next time, I’ll have to find something to put in your mouth.”

He said it remotely, clinically, and Rood shivered with delighted anticipation, knowing how utterly ruthless Morgon could be when he wanted something.

“I don’t care,” he answered. “As long as there _is_ a next time.”

Gesturing to his wilted erection, Morgon said, “There will be as soon as we sufficiently explain ourselves to the Masters. You owe me.”

Rood agreed and they went laughing to face whatever punishment was in store.


End file.
